The One True Wish for Zoro
by The Daughter of santan
Summary: One stormy night a merman Zoro Saves the life of Princess Nami. Nami who wakes up on the beach thanks to the help of her friends wants to find the man who saves her life. I'm not good at summaries


**This is my first story on here and I hope you like it. Oh if Poison Ivy reads this don't worry I'll get the you know what out there soon.**

**Disclaimer I don't own One Piece but I do own Lightning Lee White though **

Chapter I

The Merman Swordsman and The Princess

Though he rather sleep and train the whole day away,he knew his friends wouldn't let him. "Hey swordfish, get up!" yelled a voice that seemed distant but close by. It was followed by a sharp punch in his shoulder.

The person on the seaweed bed rolled over to see two merman floating in front of him.

One of them, the one who punched him had a big goofy grin on his face which matched him because he was a clown fish merman with a stripped blue and red tail.

His name was Monkey D. Luffy, Luffy for short pushed back the straw hat that covered his jet black hair a bit.

As for the other merman he was a blonde with a light blue and the ever present unlit cigarette in his mouth. The man on the bed was well known for both fighting and being the best of friends with him. His name was Sanji.

As for the man on the bed,Who slowly sat up was a handsome young man. He had tanned skin, a well muscled chest, heavily scarred at that, aqua green hair, dark navy blue eyes, with a blackish/greenish tail. His name was Roronoa Zolo or Zolo as he was known to others.

He shut his eyes again in a vain hope that he was still asleep. But when Zolo opened his eyes to his disappointment, they were still there. "Oi! Swordfish get up! Or we're leaving you here to vouch for us." Sanji said,smirking.

Man Zolo hated when he did that! He looked around for a big enough rock to at Sanji's head. But didn't find one.

"Yeah right. The last time I did that,Hawk-eye nearly killed me for that remember?" Zolo informed them,pointing at the scar that ran from his left shoulder down to his right hip. The two made a noise that was between a gasp and something else.

Zolo got up and reached for his trusted swords. "So where are we going today again?" He asked,placing them at his side.

"We're going to an abundant ship." "You mean an abandoned ship, moron." Sanji corrected Luffy after he hit him.

The three left and headed for the abandoned ship to look and satisfy Luffy's need for excitement.

Back on the surface on a galleon called the 'Demon Speed II' a young woman with red hair was busy looking at a grand compass. "Looks like Hawk-eye and Lightning reached an understanding today,again.' One of the crew remarked.

A young girl swung over to where the red headed woman stood and back flipped of the rope and landed on her feet. "Yeah that's because I haven't got under his skin and he hasn't made me mad this morning. Speaking of which,Princess Nami why did you want to go sailing to go sailing this morning? I was good for a few more hours of sleep." She remarked fixing the chain around her neck.

"Lightning, if you were a princess like me and had lords, princes, and every other kind of man possible asking your parents for your hand, you'll probably want to escape too. I'm sorry Lee! I forgot that your parents died." Nami apologized, seeing Lightning wince at thought of her dead parents. Every one on the ship removed except Nami and the girl removed their hats in honor of Lightning's legendary father.

Before any could move speak or move a rope that connected to the bowie came lose, causing it to slam into a barrel and dumping about a third in the sea. It swung to the stern where the two girls stood. Lightning shoved the princess to the deck and ducked. As the bowie swung out on the ocean,Lightning grabbed the rope and jumped off the top deck and ran to the mast and tied it. She wiped the sweat from her forehead before ordering, "When we dock, I want you to replace that rope. That's the tenth time this week. Your majesty are you all right?"

Nami slowly stood up, looking dazed. "Captain Lightning, what should we do about the stuff in the sea?" Asked a crew member.

Lightning walked up to the stairs to stand next to the princess.

Despite the little episode,Nami still looked a little upset. "Tell me Lee," She used Lightning's real name,"Have you ever hoped that some day you'll meet someone you'll fall in love with on first sight?" Nami asked her good friend.

Lightning leaned against the railing as if in thought. She pulled off her sunglasses, cleaned them and looked at the princess. Nami shivered at looking at the girl's eyes.

'Lightning' Lee White had midnight almost black blue eyes. They matched her hat and pants. A thin scar ran down her right eye. She had long strawberry blonde hair pulled out of her face, a white shirt, a red vest, a silver spade neckless hung around her scared neck. Nami remembered that the belonged to the girl's diseased father.

"Princess, I hate to say it, but I don't believe in love at first sight. Sure it'll happen when you least except it. In storybooks." She laughed but stopped instantly do to the glare Nami gave her. The girl swallowed and said quickly, "Sorry princess but I don't think like that as you already know. My dad did though. I know that but it hoped skipped over me." Turning to the crew she ordered, "Fish out as much as you can but what you can't,leave."

Nami smiled as she watched. The girl smirked and jumped up on the railing next to her.


End file.
